


Slytherin Ascendant

by Snarryeyes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Double Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-25 23:51:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1667033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarryeyes/pseuds/Snarryeyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted 1/26/14 on IJ for the Snarry100 community. Prompt: Exchange.</p>
<p>Disclaimer: JKR owns these characters. This is just a bit of fun.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Slytherin Ascendant

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Deutsch available: [Slytherin im Aszendenten](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3161897) by [Snarryeyes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarryeyes/pseuds/Snarryeyes)



> Originally posted 1/26/14 on IJ for the Snarry100 community. Prompt: Exchange.
> 
> Disclaimer: JKR owns these characters. This is just a bit of fun.

“An exchange programme?” Severus repeated distractedly, engrossed in his latest Potions Journal. He hadn’t looked up once since Harry had come through the door moments ago.

“Yeah,” Harry said, loosening his collar and collapsing into the chair opposite Severus. “The idea is to send a selection of Sixth Year students to Durmstrang during the summer term while Hogwarts hosts some in return.”

“Mmm-hmm.”

“Minerva seems to think it’ll be beneficial all round and further strengthen our ties.”

“Mmm.”

Harry looked intently at Severus and then slowly and deliberately leaned forwards. “…So I volunteered to accompany them.”

“Mmm—you did _what?_ ” 

~~~

Harry certainly had Severus’ full attention now, the Potions Journal forgotten.

“Is this your reckless Gryffindor trait re-emerging? Just because the war is over does not mean the world is safe… particularly for you.”

“I’ll be fine.” Harry idly grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl before purposely adding, “Plus I can help to boost international relations.”

As predicted, this proved to be the final straw. Severus’ nostrils flared dangerously wide. “You will not be going unless someone suitable accompanies you!“

“I thought you’d say that.” Harry grinned mischievously, taking a large bite. “So I volunteered you to come, too.”


End file.
